Skeletons in the Closet
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: "We could," Jade conceded. "With your technical brain and my evil genius mind, we could get a lot done." / Jade and Robbie come up with a plot to get the attention off of their supposed 'affair', and Beck begins to wonder if there really is an affair. Jade/Beck, slight Jade/Robbie.


Skeletons in the Closet

Beck/Jade, slight Jade/Robbie. Post-The Bad Roomate.

.

There were a lot of things Jade West hated. She hated when ice cream melted and dripped down her fingers, making them all sticky. She hated the way wet dogs smelled. She hated when she cracked the screen of her phone and it looked like there was a line down the middle or some chiz like that. But most of all, she thought, she hated the way that people were treating her.

It was bad enough when the picture was just of her picking her nose. Though it was embarrassing, it was natural; everyone had done it at sometime or another, and she figured the negative attention would fade soon enough. But this, this was big, because not only did it imply she could feel anything aside from hatred for Robbie _freaking_ Shapiro, it implied that she was cheating on Beck, and so soon after they had gotten back together as well.

Of course, Beck knew the truth, which was sort of a blessing - not that he'd have gotten angry if he didn't anyway. Beck just wasn't the _type _to get jealous. But the rest of the school was entirely convinced that Jade West was cheating on her boyfriend, Beck Oliver, with Robbie Shapiro, and that the camera had caught them in the middle of their debauchery. (Never mind that Beck was standing not too far away. Jade wondered how some of the people in her school had made it past first grade with their lack of reasoning skills.) No matter how hard Jade tried to convince everyone of the truth, of the fact that he'd just accidentally (well, hopefully) fallen on her, no one seemed to be willing to listen to her. And Robbie did not seem to be helping at all.

It all started on the day after the satellite photo was posted. Jade had spent the majority of the day before hiding out at Beck's house, trying to avoid facing the inevitable reality of what was to come. He tried to comfort her, to tell her that it was all going to be just fine, she'd see, but he was lying. They both knew it. And when she walked up at school, clutching Beck's hand tightly, that became all the more obvious.

"Hey, Beck," said a pretty blonde girl, sauntering up to the two of them. She then seemed to take notice of Jade. "Wait, you're still with _her_? I thought you would've broken up with _that_ after she cheated on you with that dork Robbie Shapiro."

Jade was already poised to lunge, but Beck placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling that he would take care of this one. Plastering a smile on his face, he told the girl, "She didn't cheat on me, so yes, we're still together."

"Oh, yeah?" the girl replied, not looking entirely convinced. "The satellite tells me otherwise. But whatever, suit yourself, believe what you like. I'd be careful if I was you, though. Keep an eye out." She winked in a way she probably believed to be coy, but it just made Jade want to punch her eye out. As the girl walked away, long blonde hair swishing, Jade made a move to go after her, to tell her off and explain that she had no interest at all in Shapiro, never ever ever, but Beck grabbed her again, his arms wrapping around her waist this time and his head resting on her shoulder. "It'll get better," he whispered into her ear, pressing a light kiss to her ear. "I know the truth. It's okay, babe. It's okay."

She nodded resiliently, stepping forward (and causing him to drop his arms from her). "Hold my hand," she commanded, holding out her hand to him.

With a nod, he took it, mumbling something that sounded like "You didn't even have to ask." His grip on her hand was tight, though, and the closer they got to the school doors, the closer he moved to her, as if he was protecting her from something. As soon as they walked in the doors, heads turned to look at them. Jade kept her head up, her eyes blazing, as if she was daring people to say something. (They didn't heed the warning.)

"Heard you're with Shapiro now," said a girl named Molly or Lolly or something stupid like that, tossing her brown curls. "I must say that's a step down from Beck, honestly."

Jade tilted her head up a little more, staring at the girl but not speaking a word, wondering how long it would take her to realize that Beck was planted, as always, right beside her, his arm moving up to rest around her shoulders and pull her head into his chest. Startled, the girl said, "Wait, Beck's still with _you?_" And then, addressing Beck, "How can you stand it, knowing she cheated on you? Her lips have touched Shapiro!"

"I did not cheat on Beck," Jade hissed through her teeth, "nor will I ever, so _leave me alone_." The warning in her voice rung clear, and she dashed off, leaving Beck in the hallway with Molly Lolly whatever.

She took refuge in a closet, pressing her head against the wall and closing her eyes, hoping the world around her would fade and she'd wake up in a world where Robbie had never downloaded that _stupid _app, where any doubt about her relationship with Beck was because she was a 'gank' or whatever. That was easy to deal with; this was hard to refute.

After a few minutes of this, there was a soft knock on the door. Quietly, she called for them to come in; only one person would've known where to find her. She offered Beck a half-smile as he stepped in tentatively, and then, looking concerned, pulled her off her feet and into his arms. For a second, she stayed there, before lifting herself up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, one that he eagerly returned.

Once her hands began to wander, though, he pushed them away. "Sorry, babe," he said, probably realizing that she looked hurt, "but I told Robbie to come meet us here in a few minutes, and I wouldn't want to scar him. Or anyone else, for that matter, since I didn't lock the door."

"At least that would give them something to talk about besides me and _Shapiro,_" Jade grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're cute when you're angry," Beck told her with a small laugh. "And come on, Jade, it's really not that bad. I mean... Robbie's nice sometimes... and I mean he's not the _worst _looking guy..."

"So you're saying that you're going to break up with me so that I can get together with Shapiro?" Jade inquired sharply, glaring at him.

Beck looked at her as if she was crazy, which was actually somewhat reassuring in a weird sort of way. "Of course not," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm just saying that... that it could be worse, I guess. But anyway, I was thinking that when Robbie came, you guys could work out some kind of plan to convince everyone that you're, um, not dating or whatever. Or that you aren't like, having an affair. You know."

"And you're not going to help?" she questioned, slightly disappointed - was he her boyfriend or wasn't he?

"I can stay if you want me to," he offered with a grin. "But every time you start in on one of your evil plots, you normally just kick me out of the room, so well, I assumed that..."

"No, you can go," Jade informed him. She realized now that any attempt to reason with Robbie while Beck was there would be futile; Beck didn't enjoy her methods of extracting information or getting people to do things, but fear, Jade had learned, was a valuable weapon, so if she could use it to accomplish things, well, why shouldn't she? It wasn't like she was doing anything, you know, harmful or inhumane.

"Okay, if you're sure." His tone was doubtful, like he thought she was going to break down into tears any second or something. But then he nodded and, kissing her lightly on the lips again, left the closet, leaving her by herself again.

Robbie came not two minutes later. He looked slightly nervous, which was to be expected, but he smiled at her anyway. "Um, hi Jade. Beck said you, uh, wanted to talk to me about all of this?"

"Right," Jade snapped, crossing her arms tightly across her chest again. "There's a whole lot I want to say to you, Shapiro. First of all, you freaking ruined my satellite picture, and even more than that, everyone thinks I'm cheating on Beck with you because it looked like we were making out or whatever. And now you're not even bothering to deny it! So how are you going to fix it, Shapiro? How? Or do you not even freaking _care_?"

"I figured you'd be upset." Robbie didn't meet her gaze. "And as I said before, I am really sorry. But Jade... I have been denying it. I've told everyone who would listen that we're not together. They think I'm in denial, though, or that you threatened me not to tell, and it's just... I'm sorry, Jade, all right? I really hate bees."

"Right, and I really hate you, but I don't run screaming from you and fall on top of Andre," Jade snapped. When Robbie looked hurt, she sighed apologetically. "Okay, I didn't mean that. But I am angry."

"I know." Robbie shook his head. "But it was a bee. And anyway... I think I might have something. You know, if we take the attention off of us and our supposed 'affair'... people might forget. We just have to set up something more interesting."

"You know, you might just be onto something," Jade told him, smiling slightly and nodding. "Not bad, Shapiro... not bad."

.

Tori, being for all intents and purposes, Jade's arch-nemesis, was, of course, the target of their plot. Robbie had protested against it at first, but Jade had silenced him with a glare, and then there was nothing more to be said. Robbie, of course, knew about embarrassing people, about getting the school in an uproar, from his dumb Robarazzi show, and while Jade knew how horrible it had felt to be in that spotlight, she also knew that she had to do something _quick _before she was on the front page of the school newspaper with "SCANDAL" posted above that dumb picture of the two of them.

"So you're saying that we make it look like the golden girl did something bad?" Jade inquired.

"Not necessarily something _bad_," Robbie replied, biting down on his lip, obviously feeling bad already. "But something embarrassing, yes. And well, it can't be that hard. We could do something like, a prank, you know, like on the _Punk'd _show or whatever. We could do something like that."

"We could," Jade conceded. "With your technical brain and my evil genius mind, we could get a lot done."

"So you're in?" Robbie questioned.

"Oh yes," Jade said, an evil smile tugging at her lips. "I'm so in."

.

Beck, of course, was not amused. Over the course of the years, he had dealt with far too many of Jade's evil plots, and was therefore attuned enough to know when she was in the midst of one, much to her dismay. He caught her in the hallway after school, crossing his arms across his chest. "Okay, what are you and Robbie up to?"

"We're just trying to figure out a way out of this, babe," Jade informed him, shutting her locker and turning to face him. "That's what you want, right? So the girls will STAY AWAY?" She spoke the last words loudly, a hint to the girls who were approaching them in big, giggly groups.

"Duh," Beck said, in his stupid cocky _isn't-it-obvious _voice. "But I thought we were hanging out after school today."

"We hang out all the time. I need a day off to talk to Robbie about this." Her voice was matter-of-fact, kinda like a mom's when she's putting up her opinion on an issue that has no room for debate. "Just go do your homework or projects. You can survive without me."

"Okay then," Beck said, offering a tiny half-smile to her and kissing her cheek. "Once you and Robbie are done, um, planning, will you come over?"

"Sure, I guess." Jade shrugged nonchalantly. "See you later, Oliver."

.

Jade didn't meet him that night.

It wasn't like she'd purposefully ditched him, really. It was just that there were a whole lot of steps involved in planning a major prank, and well, stuff like this was entertaining to her, like a party was to normal teenagers. They plotted until the late hours of the night, and then Jade realized it was like, crazy late, and she had to get home. So Robbie promised to work out the loose ends so that they could pull off the prank the next day.

In the morning, Beck pulled up at her house as he always did, but this time he looked off, like something was bothering him. Gently, Jade said, "Uh, hey... is everything all right?"

"Where were you last night?" Beck asked, sounding an awful lot like her mother and well, awfully angry as well. He had, she realized, completely disregarded her question, too.

"I was working on the plan with Robbie," she answered, giving him a puzzled look.

"Till 2 AM?"

"There were a lot of loose ends."

"_Oh_." His tone reminded her of her own when she was angry, and then it occurred to her what was going on, why he was so adamant about her hanging out with him, why he was angry because she hadn't come over and because she'd been with Robbie till 2 AM... he was jealous, very jealous at that.

So she did the only thing she knew to do and laughed.

"What?" Beck demanded, looking even more cross with her, if that was possible.

"You're jealous," she told him once she got herself together. "Oh my... dude, you're jealous of Robbie Shapiro! He freaking wears girls' jeans and is about as pale as a baby's butt and reads tech manuals like they're going out of style and..."

"And stayed with my girlfriend till 2 AM last night," Beck mumbled, though he didn't sound as angry now. "And he held my girlfriend like... like I do..."

"Right, because we're working on a prank for Tori to take the attention off this dumb scandal that doesn't even really exist. I'm not cheating on you, okay? I wouldn't do that to you! I'm not that type of..." She was cut off, though, by Beck leaning over and pressing his lips to hers, more violently than usual. It wasn't as if she could resist, though, and so she kissed him back for a few minutes before she leaned back. "Come on, Oliver," she said with a laugh. "I've got a prank to pull."

.

There was, Jade decided, a reason that Tori was the school's perfect princess, because even after the walls of the bathroom fell down (while she was squeezing a pimple in the mirror, mind you, she had bad luck with those things), she stood there all poised and graceful, even as everyone laughed. Their laughter only lasted about five minutes, and during those five minutes, Jade was sure her plan had been a success. She looked over and grinned at Robbie, who grinned back and high-fived her, then she leaned further into Beck's chest. Yes, she thought, things were finally working out. Maybe everyone would forget about the whole stupid affair at last.

But then the school seemed to get tired of Pimple Tori, because another crowd of girls surrounded Beck. "Hey," one cooed. "I was just wondering if you were still grieving over your breakup with Jade, because..."

"We aren't broken up, okay?" Beck snapped at last, drawing his arm tighter around Jade. "Jade didn't kiss Robbie! Robbie didn't kiss Jade! Robbie was chasing a bee and he fell on her! That is _it_!"

"Fine, Mr. Grumpypants," the girl said with a grin. "I get that you're still grieving over your breakup, and that's fine. You can have all the time you need." She blew him a kiss before striding away.

"Thanks for trying," Jade muttered into his plaid shirt. "Some people just can't take a hint."

"I know." He smiled down at her. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, glancing up at him. "And I'm running off to have an affair with Shapiro. His moves back at the satellite photo... well, they had me going crazy, and now I just can't get enough."

"_Jade._"

"Kidding. Love you too."

.

**A/N: Beck/Jade/Robbie is quite possibly my favorite love triangle ever because thinking of Beck getting jealous of someone like Robbie is just so ludicrously funny to me. I don't know. I hope you enjoy this, though I must admit I'm very sleep-deprived and delusional so if this doesn't make sense I'm very sorry. Or if it has typos. Whatever.**

**Please, if you enjoy it or even if you don't, leave a review! It means a lot to me.**


End file.
